Heart of the Reich
Heart of the Reich is a mission in Call of Duty: World at War. The player must now join the other Soviet soldiers to assault the last defense to defeat the Third Reich, the Reichstag. The mission starts off from Sgt. Reznov pulling Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko out of the flooded metro and now surface level. The player must then get to the Reichstag, destroy the four Flak 88s protecting it, and then enter and assault the building. While marching up the stairs, Pvt. Chernov dies by a flamethrower-wielding German while carrying the Red Army flag. Walkthrough Heart of the Reich takes place at the final battle of Berlin. Dimitri, Reznov, and other Soviet troops charge through Berlin toward the Reichstag, a building used for German polotics where all the remaining Germans are making their last stand. You start the mission by being carried out of a metro by half-drowned Reznov, who is once again praising you for cheating death once more. Reznov is infuriated by Chernov's lack of brutality towards the German forces, and grants him the task of placing the Red Army flag upon the high balcony of the Reichstag claiming victory for mother Russia. When starting the mission, trade your SVT-40 for the FG42 lain along the boxes. You first assault a building where Germans are holding out. Use your starting weapon, a PPSh-41 or FG42 to mow down any Germans inside. Once you break through the building, head into the adjacent Library and kill any defending Germans. Then jump out of an open window to find a trench and walk along it. Once inside, of the partial underground building ahead, Reznov will give a short speech, before a whistle is blown, and then charge forward with your comrades, but with great care, as you will take heavy fire on the Hardened or Veteran difficulties. Taking cover and tossing grenades at Germans behind cover is recommended. You must destroy the four Flak 88s by going right up to them and planting the charges but a Panzerschreck is also available by a destroyed T-34. Throwing grenades at the 88s beforehand to clear out nearby soldiers is ideal, as well as Molotov Cocktails. Once you destroy the 88s, move forward to the steps of a large building, known as the Reichstag. Kill any Nazis heading towards you. Tread carefully, as on the high balcony are Germans wielding Panzerschrecks. You will find several useful weapons in one of the buildings, including a PTRS-41, an FG42, and Panzerschreck. Afterwords, move up to the front of the Reichstag and a falling column will crush the barricade but be careful not to stand in the way of the falling column. As you move up, a hiding flamethrower-wielding German will ambush Chernov and blast him with his flamethrower. Reznov comforts his dying friend and takes his diary, saying that "someone should read this". As you enter the Reichstag, the mission will finish. Trivia *Many players think that this is one of the hardest missions in Call of Duty: World at War on Veteran difficulty, along with Blowtorch and Corkscrew and Burn em out. *If you shoot the German that burns Chernov, you will die without explanation. This is because you would be disrupting a trigger *In a few places as you get closer to the Reichstag, you can find FG42. However ammunition for this weapon is scarce and the gun eventually will run dry. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels